Role Reversal
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: There are some things that men do and some that women do. B&B always behave in their unconventional way and we love that about them. A story about how B&B plan the future of their family. Hopefully, in future, a collection of one-shots.


**A/N**: Hello! I haven't posted here for some time now! But new uni, new people, I needed to catch up with everything.

I wrote it some time ago but alwasy something wasn't right with it. So instead of studying (as always...), I decided to take another look on that. With this story I was thinking of starting a collection of one-shots. So we all know that there are some things that men usually do and some things that women do. Easy. But as we know, nothing is easy and according to plan with B&B. In theory a couple of not-related chapters are made but I'd like to hear what you think about this idea so I still can call it off and publish them as normal, one-shots. But I hope you'll like it. But you know, don't make me guess! :)

Also I was thinking about publishing a short story about the honeymoon. I wanted to show you how I imagined it but looks like I won't made it before the actual episode airs so I need to write it asap or write down my idea for that story so after seeing the ep won't affect my idea of that glorious trip. But, my take on the wedding is practically done.

Thank you for all your lovely words about my last story, you guys are the best. Also, advice, tips, reviews are always appreciated and remember that you help me this way so don't hesitate if you have something to say (:

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

It was a playing-before-bed time. Booth was lying on the carpet, with a tucked pillow under his head and his girls next to him. Well, at least one of them was seated beside him. The other one was on him, to be more concrete, on his stomach. Little girl not seeing it as a problem that Daddy is not a big pillow to seat on, was playing happily with his mouth. Squeezing his lips with her hands into the duck face was very entertaining. And the only thought that crossed Booth's mind in that moment was that it is a good thing that Brennan always keeps an eye on Christine to keep her hands clean. Brennan, not taking her eyes of her daughter asked:

"You want me to take her?"

"Nah, it's okay." He smiled as best as he could with little fingers stretching his upper lip and lifted his left hand to tickle Christine in the tummy. Hearing delightful laughter as a response both parents smiled. Booth's smile has faded when little girl jumped with excitement, her no longer diapered bottom hitting, in Booth's opinion, just-eaten dinner. Brennan laughed out loud.

"I told you I could take her"

"She's not that heavy, you know" mumbled Booth when Christine got back to her occupation. Booth lifted his hand again, this time to trace light patterns on baby's back. Both parents fell silent and watched as their daughter tried to wear green hand puppet on her hand and then bringing it closer to Booth's face only to grasp in it his nose.

"Ow!" stammered Booth what caused that little girl giggled.

"Awawawawawa!" echoed Christine with delight.

"She's quite strong" stated Brennan

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Little Christine quickly started to move the puppet over Booth's face. Pull him by the ear, caress his forehead. Booth decided it was safer to close his eyes. He fell silent, lost in his thoughts. Apparently so was Brennan because few minutes later she spoke up.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" Booth's eyes was still closed.

"I'm aware that we haven't really discussed that but… have you ever thought about having more children?"

He opened his eyes and he turned his face to her. Apparently, for Christine, playing with a puppet also wasn't fun enough cause the puppet was quickly thrown away. Instead, an infant started to lightly clap against her Daddy's cheeks with both hands. She squealed with delight at the funny noise it made, especially when Daddy had his mouth open. She started clapping a little stronger but none of the parents noticed that. Particularly not Booth.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, Christine wasn't a planned baby but seeing how our life changed since she was born… She seems to be happy and seeing how joyful she makes us, I was thinking…" and she stopped.

"Yes?" asked Booth, a goofy smile forming on his lips. Maybe not always good things come out from her thinking but this time it started to look quite…encouraging.

"I was thinking that maybe another baby wouldn't be such a bad idea…" she said unsure. He looked down at her hands- she was twisting her fingers…nervously? Temperance Brennan nervous? That was rare. Anxious, yes. Curious, also yes. But Brennan was nervous only when… Something clicked. The pieces of the puzzle when everything fell in the right places. She made her mind already. She wanted that baby. She was nervous that his view on this topic would be different than hers.

She said it like an answer but the hanging question was quite obvious for both of them. Booth didn't need to think twice. He scooped Christine in his arms and stood up, planting a messy kiss to her cheek. She, always happy to be kissed by her Daddy, squealed.

"Bed time, pumpkin!"

Brennan startled by his actions was still observing from the carpet. He offered his hand and helped her standing up.

"Come on, Mama, no need to waste time!" he said with a cheeky grin. She just smirked and took Christine into her arms.

"You don't want to think about it for a minute or two?" Brennan asked but he looked like he wasn't really listening. Right now he was murmuring goodnight to their baby and caressing Christine's cheek.

"See you in bedroom in 40" was the only answer that Brennan got before he waved one last time to Christine, turned around and went upstairs.

* * *

Lucky for them, Christine was quite cooperative that evening cause after barely 22 minutes of lulling her, she finally fell asleep. Brennan kissed her daughter's head and tiptoed to the bedroom. The second she closed the door behind her, she was attacked by Booth's lips. But not with a wild and chaotic kiss but gentle and so intimate that she felt a warm blush on her cheeks and neck.

"So.. a boy or another girl this time?" asked Booth kissing her in the corner of her mouth.

"Firstly I need to get pregnant, Booth. And you know there is a fif-" Booth silenced her with another kiss.

"Fifty percent possibility for a boy and fifty for a girl. I get it." Booth moved to her throat

"And I may not get pregnant at once…"

"Come on, with my excellent swimmers…" trailed Booth. It was supposed to be funny reply, lightening the mood, making it more playful but when Brennan said nothing he added: "But you know, we have to make sure. That's why we have to try" kiss on the chin "even" kiss on the jaw "harder" and finally with that he kissed her on the lips.

"W-wait. We need to talk about this." Said Brennan breaking the kiss.

"Ugh. Okay. So what do you need to know?"

"You… Are you sure about this?"

"Me? You'll be the one carrying our little squint for 9 months, having morning sickness, cravings and emotional rollercoasters and giving a birth to our little one. For me it's just a pleasure to be there with you." He finished with cocky grin.

"During sex or those pregnancy symptoms you just said?" she asked putting her hand on her hips and tilting her head with small smile forming on her lips.

"Is that a tricky question?" he joked but when Temperance poked him in the ribs he added "Both. Both, of course. Listen, Bones, there is nothing to think about. Christine and Parker would get another sibling, our family would be bigger and you… you would be glowing during pregnancy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Metaphorically speaking?"

"Metaphorically speaking."

"I will be getting tired quickly and will be sleepy all the time. Not to mention fat and swollen."

"More Bones to love, then." She sent him a doubtful look but there was that small, shining glimpse in her eyes that proved that all she needed was a little encouragement.

He took her hand, draw her closer and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not sayin yes, Bones." Her eyes started to widen but then Booth added: "I'm saying hell yeah."

Brennan with a happy grin stood on her tip toes and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"So, a sleepless and full of work night before us huh, Bones?" mumbled Booth against her lips and when he picked her up, she only giggled. And the night really was just like Booth said- sleepless and full of hard work of making a baby.

A few days later he came from work a little later than usual. When he opened the door he found her setting the table. Booth kissed her on the cheek soundly and smiled.

"You're later today"

"Yeah, I had to go to one place after work and God is my witness, guess half of the DC needed to go to pharmacy at the same time as me."

Brennan frowned.

"Pharmacy? Why did you go there?" Temperance checked Booth from head to toes. Nothing wrong. Except…"And what are you hiding behind your back?"

On that Booth leaned a little closer and gave her a small box.

"A pregnancy test? Usually women buy them" Brennan smirked.

"Funny. Even funnier was the look the lady in the pharmacy gave me. I wish you could see her face when I said 'I need a pregnancy test!'. And I'm almost 100% sure that some old ladies that was standing behind me in the queue giggled." On that, Brennan smiled even wider. But Booth got more serious so she did the same.

"Yeah, I know that usually women buy them. Listen, I… I just wanted to be the one to buy it. Just you know, little role swapping. I just couldn't stop thinking about the baby. All day I couldn't get that thought off my mind so when I was all done in the office, I hurried to the nearest pharmacy. I just want us to find out together this time. I want to kiss you when the lines appear, I want to see your smile then and just… be there with you."

"But what if I'm not…?" she didn't finished.

"We'll try again. And again, and again…" he smiled gently and kissed her. "But one more thing."

"Hmm?" closing her eyes Temperance laid her head on his shoulder.

"This time you'll give birth in the hospital. The one I'll choose. And you'll let me be irrationally overprotective." Booth kissed her temple and hugged her even tighter.

"We'll see about that" Brennan nuzzled into the crook of his neck, trying to hide a cheeky grin.

"Actually, we can start right now. Where are your bunny slippers?"

**End.**

* * *

Any thoughs? (:


End file.
